Trapped and cornered
by Vulpsis
Summary: Emily a Pokemon ranger was suddenly abducted by a wild Flygon. He takes her to a cave high up in the cliffs where she can't run and he has her all to himself...


Lazily I got to the mirror after waking up that morning. I just got out the shower so I was brushing my light brown hair, when I was done my bouncy hair looked alive and full, it was my pride and joy. It almost went past my waist. Back in my room I put on my usual underwear, soft pink panties and a pink bra. I put on my ranger shorts and then my white T and finally my ranger jacket over it. I tried to position my jacket so that it would cover my breast well, I was a bit well endowed for a teen so sometimes I'd get some unsolicited stares, and being a ranger didn't help. I slipped on my ranger boots and made sure they were tied tightly before headed on out.

At the desert I took off my go-goggles, there wasn't a sandstorm sweeping right now, which was a rare treat. I was suppose to be meeting with a comrade today, there was some people spotted wearing similar goofy outfits. At first it sounds silly but that usually means there's some fanatical team going around trying to do some wacky goal that meant harm for Pokemon or the environments. After a while I slipped my heavy backpack off and sat against it, he was taking a while and the sun was beginning to take its toll on me. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second when I was suddenly awoke by a cry. Surprised I woke up and quickly stood up, all my training taking control as I jumped back ready to fight back until I saw that it was a fully evolved Flygon looking at me. "uhhh…hi." The Flygon stood tall, its large tail was wagging as its long slender neck stood straight up, his cool looking eyes focused on me. I looked back and could see my reflection from the shiny red membranes protecting his eyes. Suddenly he smiled, well not really smile but more of a smirk, as if he was up to something. "Can I help you?" I asked impatiently. It nodded and suddenly flew towards me, picking me off the ground as it flew high up into the sky. "AAAGH WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!" He didn't listen; it continued to fly high up from the ground. I tried to look down but I was scared of heights, every town started to shrink and soon I began to feel dizzy as my heart began to race. I held on around that Flygon's neck for dear life, scared and nervous about what was going to happen next.

My heart was beginning to relax; we've been flying for what felt like hours. I can see the sun beginning to set from across the horizon when Flygon finally began to lower his altitude. I tried to peek over below to see why but then I felt that horrible nauseous fear of height overtake my body and I buried my head into Flygon's chest even though he was something to be scared of too. I suddenly felt more and more relaxed until I can feel his wings flapping slow down. Soon I heard the loving sound of feet hitting the ground and I looked over. What I felt was mixtures of relieve and uncertainty, we landed and he seemed to have brought me over to a cave on a high cliff. He relinquished his grip on me and I jumped down clumsily, I had to get used to being on floor again for a few seconds before I walked around. "Why did you take me here?" I asked as I looked over at him. He appeared to be smirking but I don't know why, I could feel his shiny red eyes observing and analyzing me. I couldn't help but feel creep out, like dirty perverted guys checking me out creep out. I tried to ignore him and look over the cliff to get an idea, all I could see is an ocean a long ways down with a forest quite a while away. One thing's for sure I wasn't going to be able to make it out, damn I wish I 'd brought my gear.

Suddenly I felt slender fingers gripping at my waist. Shrieking I turned around and saw that Flygon was trying to hug me. My heart was racing; I didn't want to think he brought me here for a reason. I tried to play it off, chuckling nervously as I walked backwards towards the cave, doing that annoying habit of twisting my finger in my now tangled light brown hair. "h-hey now, it's not nice to be so sudden, you know?" Flygon was still smirking as he slowly walked towards me. The air was getting thick for me, his hands reached out towards me, his fingers opening and closing. I couldn't think of anything else but oh god. I slowly walked backwards into the dark cave, and I could feel and hear the sound of thick straw like grass crunching underneath my feet. I turned around and saw that there was a pile of grass shaped into what looked like a bed, with several scratch marks around the cave walls. That's when I realized that this place was his nest. My heart felt like it was trying to pound out of my chest and that air grew even thicker as I struggled to breathe correctly. Flygon nodded slowly with that smirk, his tongue licking over his lips. He knew that I just realized what was going to happen. He was going to rape me.

"NOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to run past him but he extended a single arm and with great force threw me on top of the pile of grass. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as the air got knocked out of me. Before I could even react I felt him forcing my arms down, I opened my eyes and suddenly his face was there, his smirk gone. There was nothing but a look of determination and anger in his eyes now. He pressed his nose against my neck as he took in great whiffs, the feeling of air tickling me made my body shiver. I tried to struggle against him, kicking my legs blindly but it seemed to do nothing. I then cried out as I felt something smooth, warm and wet brush against the side of my neck, he was licking me again and again. It tickled in such a weird way I couldn't help but moan, as my body seemed to force itself in a relaxed state. My resistance grew weaker and I hated myself since I knew I was enjoying it. As he did this I can feel his claws ripping through my ranger shorts, the sound of thick cloth ripping reminded myself of what was happening and I tried to squirm and kick away, but then I suddenly felt a claw grip around my neck, I croaked as I suddenly couldn't take in anymore air, my eyes widening from this sudden attack. Flygon let go of my other hand and show me his razor sharp claw, shaking his head as he did so. He then released his grip and I coughed as I desperately tried to gasp for air. I didn't dare to fight back as Flygon finished ripping my jeans, revealing my soft pink underwear. I can see that same smirk on his face, as his attention was focus on my lower half, he was extra careful to remove my panties in one piece. As they slid over my boots he brought my pair to his nose, taking in a single big whiff before he threw them over his shoulder.

His slender fingers gripped at my legs, forcing me to spread them showing off my womanhood. I couldn't help but blush from embarrassment as he stared with great interest. I tightly closed my eyes and tried to look away as I tried to brace myself for whatever he was about to do. I can feel his sniffing brushing air around my sensitive area, tickling every nerve and making me quietly moan in both fear and anticipation. Finally his claws gently forced my hips down as his rather large tongue brushed against my lips, the sensation felt so good I couldn't help but buck my hips forward. His smooth wet tongue tasted every sensitive nerve including my clit, it felt so good that it almost began to hurt. His muscle moved up and down continuously, occasionally slipping it a bit inside as I began to grow more and more moist. My whole body seemed to be in a trance, my hips wouldn't stop bucking against him, I can feel butterflies in my stomach fluttering madly, my legs were stretching straight as my toes involuntarily coiled and I can even feel my breast swell as my nipples began to poke through my white T shirt. I looked down, trying to get mind focused on something else and I saw that his eyes were closed as he continued to taste me, a vivid blush was on his face as well as he licked me up and down like a dog with a toy. For some reason the image of Flygon eating me out began to excite me more, my hips began humping against him even faster as I gently laid a hand over his head, my fingers petting over his two large antennae.

Suddenly he stopped. My whole body was still in motion for a couple of seconds before I realized that he had gotten up. I was trying to catch my breath as I saw he was looking down at me with a hungry stare. I could see myself in the reflection of his red membranes, there I was sprawled across the grass floor breathing heavily, my dripping pussy exposed as my well endowed chest heaved up and down, my nipples clearly poking through my shirt as I still had on my ranger boots and jacket. My hair was a mess, it was all over the grass. No wonder he looked so horny, I looked like a slut and he had me all too himself. When I finally stopped looking at his eyes as a mirror I saw something that got my heart stopping. In between his legs there was a large pink cock, a dragon's cock no doubt throbbing and ready to go. He smirked when he saw that I knew what he was going to do next. If I had the strength I'd get up and try to run, but to where? Or maybe I wouldn't, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited but I didn't want my first time to be like this!

He forced his arms down again as his face came close to mine. The son of a bitch was smiling but this time for some reason his look seemed to excite me, instead of the fear I felt for him my body seemed to heat up and melt, I couldn't help but blush. His lips came close to mine as his large tongue came out. To my surprise I wanted to taste him, I opened my mouth slightly which seemed to motivate him because the next second his lips were pressing against mine, our tongues swirling around tasting each other. I began to feel overwhelmed as I felt his warm pointed cock brush against my pussy, looking for the entrance. I was beginning to feel so horny that I bucked my hips trying to guide him. Finally he found the entrance. He pulled back from the kiss, his warm saliva trailing down the side of my lips as he smiled. His grip on my hands tightened as he suddenly forces his cock all the way inside of me. My body shot up as I cried out in pain, I felt something rip away inside of me and stab me deep inside. My vision blurred as I felt Flygon's face nuzzle against mine, as if he was trying to comfort me. He pulled back and slowly made his way through, each movement felt like a purging flame. I tried to suppress my cry as I tightly shut my eyes. I bit my lip as he did this a few more times, he let go of my hands as he hugged his arms around my back and immediately I hugged mine around his long slender neck tightly as I tried to brace myself.

He soon picked up his pace, making me moan out each time he hit my deepest point. Soon though the pain died down, and I could feel my insides grow moist dulling the pain even more. Eventually I began to feel pleasure, and my hips were humping against his movements as well. Flygon noticed my changed attitude and began fucking me faster, his large cock filling my entire insides rubbing every spot, scratch every itch. Suddenly I felt myself be lifted in the air as he continued to fuck me, he was standing up now still hugging around my back. My legs wrapped around his waist and rested on his circular thighs as he fucked me harder and faster. This new position felt so much better, I can feel his cock going even further, hitting a sweet spot. At first I tried to hold back my moans but soon even my mind was gone. My tongue was lolling out as I fucked him back, my legs tightened as I held onto him. "Oh yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! Fuck me!" I shouted, Flygon obliged happily, he pressed me against the wall of the cave as his claws gripped at my sides, forcing my hips down in sync with his thrusts. "Yes! Please! Harder! Ah ah!" He looked at me, his usual dirty smirk on his face, his cool shiny red eyes giving me that hungry look. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better his look just made my insides melt all over again, and before I knew what I was doing I forced his head closer and kissed him.

I couldn't fully describe what happened next. At first it felt like I had to pee but the feeling soon rose up with each passing second, suddenly my insides tightened around that thick dragon cock, I felt my lady juices squirting out every couple seconds, each squirt seemed to tighten my muscles and brought me to a world of pleasure I couldn't even conceive. Flygon grunted as he turned around while holding me. Suddenly I was on the ground as I felt warm squirts of stick thick liquid shoot all over my body. Some landed right on my lips. I dabbed my fingers in the mixture and gave it small lick, the taste was a bit salty and yet sweet, in my state thought I began to suck around my own finger and greedily swirl my tongue around my lips. Flygon looked down at me panting, his cock beginning to grow soft. He then gripped his own cock as another warm liquid began spraying all over me. It took me a couple seconds to realize what he was doing. I didn't mind though, as a matter of fact I enjoyed the warmth. I laid there panting and exhausted as he pissed all over me. He then got down on the floor and balled up right next to me on the grass bed. I got closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck before I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were just as wild. Flygon was a fetishist fuck, he enjoyed a lot of different things. One night he didn't stop eating me out until I finally took a piss. He lifted me up in the air as I slowly urinated. First in trickles, as the drops fell he greedily caught them with my tongue until I finally couldn't hold back and he sat me right there on his mouth and drunk it all as if I was some sort of beverage. Other nights he would dominate me, he would always get me a new wardrobe whenever he came back from his trips just to rip them while we fuck. The best time was when he forcefully ripped through my old white T straight down the middle just to fondle with my tits, his long sharp claws carefully twisting my nipples as he continued to fuck me while I was on the floor, that large red tongue tasting and sucking on the other one. Every once in a while he would want me to be the dominant one, sometimes he would be on the floor as I fucked him cowgirl style while I had him on a leash. Other times he'd groan in pain as I stomped all over him, making him beg for mercy before I finished him off with my feet only. Soon the cave grew with toys and wardrobes that he would collect as I stayed in the cave. Of course he brought me food and occasionally took me down so I can bathe. In a short time I became as perverted and sex obsessed as he is, but that cute mischievous smirk still and always will turn me on.


End file.
